Wolf's Moon
by KC Knight
Summary: Elizaveta is a young, ordinary girl that lives in a village hidden in the snow and trees. You know, except for the fact that her best friend is a large white wolf named Gilbert and the fate of the forest rest in her hands.
1. Chapter 1

A soft melody left her lips as she walked through the newly fallen snow. Her hands gripped the basket she was holding, making sure itscontents didn't spill as she twirled around in sync with the song.

She was having fun, actually. She had originally thought waking up this early would be absolutely dreadful. Her mother had woken her up at the early hours of dawn, saying it was time to bring her grandmother breakfast.

Her grandmother lived in the woods for she preferred her privacy, especially when she preformed her rituals. To simply put it, her grandmother was a witch. Her mother worried constantly for her grandmother since food was limited out there in the woods. Her mother usually did the job of delivering the food, but her work as a seamstress had increased since winter had begun. She had been asked to deliver the food for today.

"Just this once, Elizaveta," her mother had pleaded. "Just this once and I'll never make you do it again."

Elizaveta had agreed reluctantly to deliver the food to her rather crazy grandmother.

Elizaveta sighed in content when she heard the fresh white substance crunch under her leather clad feet. Her thick dress danced around her shins as she continued to spin. Her green cloak spun around her as she moved, making her laugh.

She had never felt so free. Elizaveta had never been out of the village before, so this was quite the adventure for her.

Elizaveta smiled and stopped her spinning as she continued on her way. She sniffed slightly when she smelt the aroma of the contents in the basket. It smelt faintly of bread and meat. Elizaveta glanced at the wicker basket held in both her hands. It was covered by a cloth, peaking her curiosity. She looked around for a place to sit and spotted a log. She sat down on it and placed the basket on her lap.

Elizaveta reached for the cloth, readying herself to pull it away, but something behind her rustled, making her stop immediately.

She slowly turned around to see what was behind her. She felt her heart stop as she saw red eyes staring back at her.

* * *

He had been on his morning run when the familiar smell of meat over took his senses. Only one person was allowed to hunt in his territory and it wasn't the time Antonio preferred to hunt.

His fur bristled at the thought of others hunting on his territory without his consent.

What he hadn't expected to see was a young girl of fourteen with a basket spinning through his forest. Though the girl had a green hood on, concealing her face from him, he found her breathtaking. The way her body easily twisted with the song emitting from her mouth made his fur stand on ends.

_Easy, Gilbert_, he told himself. _She's only a girl._

And so he followed her. She was too concerned with her twirling to notice him following her silently. He didn't mind, really. He liked watching her dance. Anyway, it's not like she'd be able to really see him since his white coat blended into the snow that had coated the forest yesterday afternoon.

He could smell the meat coming from her basket and wondered where she could be going with food. The only person who lived out here was that crazy witch that hated his hide...

_Oh._So that's why she was here. She must be bringing food to the old lady. It was usually that older woman that brought it in a hurry. She was always fidgety when she entered the forest, like she knew Gilbert watched her, making sure she got out of his forest quickly. That must be her daughter.

Gilbert wouldn't mind if _she_stayed here. Not at all.

When the girl sat down on the log, Gilbert snuck into the bush behind it. He watched intently as she pulled her green hood off.

He took a sharp intake of breath when her features were revealed. She had flawless lightly tanned skin and dark olive eyes and wavy pale brown hair that fell past her shoulders. He could smell the fragrance of the flowers in her hair.

She was _beautiful_.

When she went to pull away the cloth covering the food, he wiggled in excitement, completely forgetting he was in a bush. He froze when the bush rustled, making the girl freeze as well. She then turned to look at the bush.

Gilbert sighed as her eyes widened. _Well, shit... _

* * *

Elizaveta opened her mouth to speak but found no words come out. The ruby red eyes stared at her, flicking to her hands every time they moved.

Suddenly, she found her voice. "Wh-who are you?"

She got no response.

Elizaveta narrowed her eyes. "Who are you and why are you hiding in a bush? Coward."

She flinched when she heard a low growl come from the bush. Then the bush shook again as whatever was in it got out.

Elizaveta gulped when she saw the figure stand behind the bush. Before her stood an abnormally large snow white wolf with sharp ruby red eyes. Elizaveta made no sudden movements as the wolf walked over to her and stopped just close enough that she could feel its hot breath on her. As it breathed, her hair swayed slightly.

And then she heard it. It was spoken in a deep, masculine voice. "Who is the coward now, _mein liebe_?"

Elizaveta didn't dare to breathe as the wolf lowered his large head to sniff the basket.

"Hm~ Smells like meat to me, _mein liebe_."

Elizaveta watched in amazement at the wolf talked. Though while she could hear his voice, the wolf's mouth didn't move.

She winced slightly as the wolf turned his attention to her and sniffed her closely. She shied away when he stuffed his muzzle between her hair and her cheek. He took a long sniff and lightly nudged her cheek as he retracted.

"You're a little far from home, aren't you?" he asked, his mouth still not moving but the voice coming to her as clear as day.

Elizaveta pushed her lips into a thin line.

"I won't hurt you. You can calm down now," the wolf said.

Elizaveta could _hear _the smirk in his voice. She glared at him.

"C'mon, babe, I didn't mean to freak ya out. Where you headed, sweetie?"

"My grandmother's house," Elizaveta answered.

"So you _are_that lady's daughter. Why isn't she delivering today?" the wolf asked.

"Work overflow."

"Ah," the wolf nodded his head. "That makes sense. So you're headed off to the crazy witch's house?"

"I'm still trying to figure out why this concerns you," Elizaveta snapped.

The wolf chuckled. "Feisty, aren't we? That's how I like my women~"

"You are sick," Elizaveta spat.

"Hm, maybe." The wolf winked at her. "Why don't I walk you to Granny's house, Green?"

"Green?" She saw her green cloak. "Oh." She looked back up at the wolf. "My name is Elizaveta."

The wolf bent his head in a mock respect. "A pleasure to meet you, Lady Elizaveta. You may refer to me as the Awesome Gilbert."

"The pleasure is all mine, _Gilbert_."

Gilbert chuckled. "Well, let's get to witchy's house before sundown."

"Since when were you coming?" Elizaveta asked as she started walking.

"You know when I asked to walk you to your destination?" Elizaveta nodded. "Yeaaaah, I was gonna come either way."

Elizaveta rolled her eyes at the wolf that now stood two feet taller than her.

"Why are you so big?" Elizaveta asked.

Gilbert grunted. "Why are you so small?"

Elizaveta glared at him, wanting a real answer

Gilbert caught her drift. "Born this way, baby."

"Why do you have red eyes?"

"Born with 'em."

"Are you going to eat me?"

Gilbert looked at her and rolled his eyes. "No. I'm not going to eat you and your grandmother like in that stupid old tale."

"I don't trust you," Elizaveta said.

"Completely understandable, _mein liebe_. That stupid ass tale made us wolves look terribly frightening." Gilbert stopped and gave Elizaveta a wolf grin. "Absolute women eaters, _ja_?"

Elizaveta rolled her eyes. She glanced up at him and opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a growl emitting from the wolf.

"Shit," he muttered. He looked down at her. "Stay behind me."

"What—" Elizaveta started, Gilbert gave her a look that told her to be quiet.

She observed as his ears flicked in all different directions. Elizaveta jumped when a platinum wolf with shining violet eyes burst through the undergrowth.

Another more terrifying voice entered Elizaveta's head. "I didn't know you were into live meals, Beilschmidt."

Gilbert snarled. "One step closer and I'll tear your ears off!"

"Live meal?" Elizaveta shrieked.

Gilbert ignored her and continued to stand his ground. "Remember the borders, Braginski!"

The gray wolf sighed. "But she looks so _appetizing_. Can't you at least share her entrails?"

Gilbert took a step forward. "Don't you lay your claws on her!"

"Come now, Gilbert. Why don't we discuss this as gentlemen?"

Elizaveta's eyes widened as the grey wolf stood on its back legs. She cringed when a white light overtook Braginski.

When she saw the light die down behind her eyes, she opened them. Her knees went weak at the sight. In place of Braginski was a tall man clad in gray pants and a sleeveless gray shirt.

The only way Elizaveta could still identify him as Braginski because of his violet eyes and platinum hair.

He gave Gilbert a childish smile. "I don't have all day, Gilbert."

Gilbert gave a warning growl and raised his nose to sniff the air.

"Do not fret. I have not brought anybody with me."

Gilbert glared at the man and looked back at Elizaveta. "Stay here, OK?"

Elizaveta nodded quickly.

Gilbert did as Braginski did. Elizaveta watched in awe as the wolf turned into a pale, well-muscled man around the age of seventeen. He had white hair and was only in loose pale pants, those of a beggar. He backed up and wrapped his arms around Elizaveta, pulling her into his back. She peaked around and saw Braginski grinning.

"Very protective over your meal."

Gilbert's response was a snarl.

"Can I have an arm?" Braginski asked. "A hand?"

"No," Gilbert said forcefully. "_Mine_."

Elizaveta started to uncontrollably shake in fear.

"Your meal is scared."

"Shut up!"

Braginski frowned and looked at Elizaveta. "Unfortunately for you, I am quite hungry. These borders mean nothing."

Before Elizaveta could blink, white and platinum clashed with sharp teeth and claws. Elizaveta shoved herself against the tree, closing her eyes when she saw blood stain the white snow. She cringed at the sounds of fur tearing and yelps from each party as the fight dragged on.

_Please, God, let Gilbert be winning_…

"_Chica_, hold onto my neck."

The new voice made Elizaveta jump and open her eyes. She whimpered when she saw a snow leopard with green eyes staring at her.

"I won't hurt you, _chica_. I am a friend of Gilbert," the foreign voice responded.

Elizaveta grabbed onto his fur, turning her head to the fight. Gilbert and Braginski were circling each other. They barely glanced at the snow leopard.

Braginski was the first to attack, making a beeline to Gilbert. Elizaveta heard Gilbert grunt as he easily shouldered Braginski away.

He fell into the snow and Gilbert pounced on him. "Off my land."

Braginski growled, making Gilbert dig his claws into his neck. Braginski howled and shoved himself away from Gilbert. He looked at the snow leopard.

"Ah, Antonio! Decided to join the party?" Braginski asked as he pulled himself up.

Antonio roared at him, making Elizaveta cover her ears. "Ivan, get off Gilbert's land or you'll have to deal with me as well!"

Gilbert stood back in front of Antonio, giving Elizaveta two walls of protection.

"Off the land, Ivan," Gilbert said.

Ivan snarled. "She is a powerful one, the stars have told me! The fate of this forest rest in her hands!" He turned to Elizaveta. "Beware of what the future brings!"

"Get out of here, you nut, and don't _ever_ think of crossing into my land again!" Gilbert growled.

Ivan glared. "You are foolish for ignoring my warning! You will learn your mistake when _he_ comes back to the forest." Ivan turned around and ran into the forest.

Elizaveta felt herself breathe again and Antonio backed away from her. "He is _insane_!"

"I agree, _chica_," Antonio sighed. "But he's never actually been wrong with his 'predictions'."

"He can actually talk to the stars?" Elizaveta asked.

"Claims he can," Gilbert responded. He looked at Antonio. "Thank you for coming, Antonio."

"No problem, _amigo_. I was just out hunting when I smelt blood. Heh, silly me, I thought you two fighting was a free meal!"

Gilbert shook his head as his chest rumbled with laughter.

"Well, you've got her covered. I think I shall be on my way." Antonio turned and started to trot away.

"Say hello to Lovino for me," Gilbert called after him.

Antonio whined. "How did you know I was going to visit him?"

"You always do."

Antonio huffed. "Well, you'll know where to find me then." With that, he walked off in a different direction.

Gilbert looked at Elizaveta. "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine."

"Well then, let's get a move on, Green." He started trotting through the snow.

Elizaveta ran to catch up with the white wolf. The wolf didn't even glance at her now. He kept his eyes in front of him and she found herself looking at him frequently.

She barely noticed herself migrate next to him and reach up to hold the fur on the side of his neck. She leaned slightly into him, catching his attention.

Elizaveta felt him nudge her head lightly and continue walking. She blushed lightly and walked alongside the wolf/human.

"Hey, Gilbert, what are you?"

Gilbert chuckled. "I'm the Big Bad Wolf who's gonna eat you all up."

Elizaveta, despite what he said, leaned closer to him. "OK."

"Already captivated by my charm, _mein liebe_?"

Elizaveta narrowed her eyes and punched his powerful leg. "Yeah, charm."

Gilbert laughed. "_Ja_." He stopped and looked ahead. "Here we are, Green."

Elizaveta looked and saw her grandmother's house. She sighed. "Well, this is goodbye."

"Hm, stand still for me?" Elizaveta gave him a weird look but complied.

He dipped his head to her waist. He moved near her hip and touched his nose to it. Elizaveta watched him make a crescent mark, the water on his nose leaving the shape in her dress. She felt her skin prickle as the spot glowed a dark red color. When the light died, the mark was completely gone.

"What did you just do?" Elizaveta asked.

"Now I'll always be able to find you~"

Elizaveta raised an eyebrow before she shrugged and walked into the sun shine. "Are you going to walk me further or not?"

"I would love to, Green, but I can't. Granny and I don't have the best relationship. I better get going before she finds me. She'll have my tail."

"OK. Happy hunting."

Gilbert chuckled and turned back around. Elizaveta watched his retreating figure before she called out, "Wait!"

"_Ja_?" Gilbert asked as he turned around.

"When will we see each other again?" Elizaveta asked, blushing as she did.

"I'll make sure we'll meet again, _mein liebe_. Don't worry your pretty little head," Gilbert assured her. "Later."

He turned around and ran off into the forest, his white coat instantly fading into the snow.

Elizaveta dusted off her dress, a light pain coursing through her as she ran over the where the crescent had been made.

She straightened her cloak and pulled the hood up. She walked up to the house and lightly knocked on the large oak door. "Grandmother, are you home?"

* * *

**Well, um, hello. I'm back with more PruHun and this is the last thing I want to give up on. I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. **

**When I write Wolf's Moon, I hope to bring maturity this time around. Last time I got giddy on reviews and praises that I lost sight of my goal and I apologize for that. Also, Hetalia is slowly slipping away from me, so I've decided to shove my latest attempt at regaining the Hetalian spirit down your throats :D So, KC is ready to rumble!**

**I hope to talk to you soon. I love chatting!**


	2. Chapter 2

Her breath was getting ragged as she raced further into the forest. Her hood danced around her, giving it the impression she had a cape on.

She tried to steady her breathing, listening for that particular noise. She strained her human ears, which unfortunately did not do much to obtain her goal. She could hear absolutely nothing different but the sounds of the forest, the sounds she had grown accustom to.

She saw a log and let out a curse. She couldn't jump it and there seemed to be no other way. As she slowed herself down, she heard what she had been trying to hear all along: that soft panting, the crunch of snow beneath large white paws, and that /chuckle/.

She fell to the ground before the log and pressed herself against. A loud, startled gasp escaped her as two powerful arms locked her in. She opened her eyes and looked at one of the pale arms entrapping her. She tried to calm her erratic breathing and bring oxygen back into her lungs. She slowly turned her head and looked up, looking into his ruby red orbs, smiling. She could feel his hot breath on her face as he lowered his head to her height.

A sly smirk fell across his face as he breathed, "Gotcha."

Elizaveta turned her head away again, letting out a little laugh as she did. "Childish as always, hm, Gilbert."

Gilbert chuckled in her ear and nudged her cheek. He grasped her hips and pulled her up slowly. Elizaveta leaned on her larger friend and the two walked forward.

"You wouldn't have it any other way," he cooed.

Elizaveta leaned into him and sighed. "Whatever you say."

Suddenly her support was lost and she felt fur brush her side. She looked at the white wolf, who still towered over her. In the past three years she had grown little.

But while her height had barely changed their bond had grown deeper. Ever since the fateful day Elizaveta met her snow wolf, she ran into the forest whenever she could. She had become well known in the forest by the creatures like Gilbert he shared his domain with. Elizaveta had many friends that wondered around these parts.

She was torn from her thoughts when she heard Gilbert whine. She looked up at him and gave him a questioning look.

"It's time," he muttered unhappily.

Elizaveta looked up to the sky to see he was correct. "I'm sorry I've had to cut our meetings so short-"

"Hey, no problem, Green. Your people come before playing, I know."

The continued to walk in silence until they reached the border of Elizaveta's village.

Elizaveta walked over to a hole in the fence that fenced in her village and turned back to look at Gilbert.

He nodded his large white head, urging her on. Elizaveta squeezed herself through the hole and looked back through it to see Gilbert had already plunged back into the forest.

Elizaveta snuck around until she found a place where she could successfully blend in and not look suspicious. She tried not to look directly at people on the side streets, afraid she'd break out in tears. Her village was going through a hard time of famine. The snow had been brutal this year and the rivers, their main source of food, had frozen over. Crops had died in the first blizzard. The village had actually just went through a blizzard, marking the end of the last bit of crops. Livestock was now a treasured valuable and was not to be used unwisely.

Elizaveta walked into her mother's shop and was instantly bombarded with scolds.

"Elizaveta Eva Héderváry, where have you been? I've had an overflow of work and I need you to help me! Don't give me that look, child! Maybe if you had married already, you wouldn't be stuck here helping me! Now get to work."

Elizaveta groaned and set her hood down.

"What was that, young lady?"

"Nothing, ma'am," Elizaveta muttered quickly.

"Speak up for Heaven's sake. You can start on patching up Ms. Dubose's dress," Mrs. Héderváry said.

Elizaveta sat at the table and began to stitch up the whole which turned out to be rather large. "Dear God, what did this woman do to create such a large hole?"

"Don't use the Lord's name in vain, child!" Mrs. Héderváry hissed.

Elizaveta rolled her eyes and continued to stitch it up. Soon, her mother joined her.

"So, how is Mother?" she asked.

Earlier this morning Elizaveta had been sent to her grandmother's to deliver the food. They had had a short chat before she ran off to find Gilbert again.

"She's coping fine, said something about the universe's energy keeping her alive."

"How did you respond to that?"

"I agreed with her, telling her the universe is a very good source of energy and that I used it every day."

"You are horrible!"

Elizaveta grinned. "I was just having some fun."

Her mother rolled her eyes. "A jokester like your father, I see."

Elizaveta was used to their conversations running like this.

"Mr. Edelstein and I talked today."

Elizaveta stopped cold. She gulped. "A-and what did you discuss?"

"Roderich is a fine young man-"

"Mother, we've talked about this. I have no desire to marry. At least not yet." Elizaveta sighed.

"Is this about the children? Elizaveta, this time of hunger will pass. Your children will live good little lives and get married off. You'll be fine."

"This isn't just about children anymore," Elizaveta argued. "It's about me not having a single interest in Roderich. Isn't marriage supposed to be about love? Didn't you love Papa?"

Her mother pursed her lips. "Of course I loved your father."

"And you married him because of that, correct? Had me out of love?"

Elizaveta's mother closed her eyes and sighed. "Times are different now-"

"No, they are not. I do not love Roderich, so I will not marry him."

"But over time love will come-"

"No! That is my final answer!" Elizaveta exclaimed. "Forced love; it's absurd!"

Her mother opened her mouth to argue, but someone walked through the door.

"We'll talk about this later," she hissed as she walked by to assist the costumer.

Elizaveta continued to patch up Mrs. Dubose's dress and eavesdropped on the conversation happening in the front.

"...Help is coming!"

"Miranda, what are you blubbering about?"

"Father von Bock has finally reached a kingdom for help! They're sending people today, so the estimated time of the trip will be four days. They're bringing food to help support us in this damned blizzard," Miranda explained.

"I suppose this is a good thing. Who is leading this group exactly?"

"I don't remember the name exactly. It started with an S, if I remember correctly. But I don't care about names, I'm just happy that this time of need is going to end! No more living in fear that you won't eat the next night! I'll remember his name when we're worshipping the land he walks on. This whole village will be in his debt. Now I have to go an make the kids cabbage soup-four the fifth time in a row-so I'll be off."

"Hm, yes. Goodbye, Miranda." The door opened and closed and Elizaveta's mother returned.

"I supposed you heard all that, yes?" she asked.

Elizaveta looked down at her work and noticed her stitching had gone array. She looked back up and nodded. "Is it true? Someone's coming to help?"

"That is what Father von Bock is telling everyone. Now undo those stitches and do it write this time."

Elizaveta nodded, not even bothering to rebuke.

* * *

**Simply a filler. A little Gilbert next chapter...I think it'll be a filler, too, just to get this mysterious grandmother figure out of the way. I hope you don't mind me making Estonia a priest. My two priest (Italy and Romano) already have their roles. I had to improvise.**

**I hope you stick around for the next installment of Wolf's Moon! Some reward (idk what to give you) to you if you can figure out who "S" is. I think it's sort of obvious XP**


End file.
